Saint Misery, of course!
by Topaz Orbs
Summary: Isabella Swan is a new student at Saint Misery, a boarding school for teens. She suspects it to be boring, but when you add in a pixie-like roomate, her hot brothers, plus loads of drama, plus laughs and alcohol? Well, Saint Misery, of course!
1. C h a p t e rO n e

Disclaimer: All things Twilight belong to Stephenie Meyer. The name of the boarding school belongs to my RPing friend. : ily.

Dedicated tooooooo:Meghan ily babe, you've always been like my sister, and when you helped me out this past month, I decided you were from the gods.

Playlist:  
Angels on the Moon BPOV:  
I drove my truck up to the long narrow driveway of my new boarding school. A faded sign read 'Saint Misery' in classy, dark script, that was chipped off in some places, revealing the wood underneath. I sighed. My mom and dad were always sending me off to new schools. And, by the looks of things, this would, by far, be the worst. I turned the car off, and took my key out of the ignition before unbuckling, and opening my door. But when I stepped out, my butt hit the ground instead of my feet. I sighed again, then went into the office and got my information. I went up to my room, and unlocked the door. A small teenager opened the door from the inside before I even got it open, though. "Hi!" she squealed. She bounced up and down excitedly, before giving me a hug with the strength I thought would be impossible for a girl of her size. "H-hello there" I stammered out, before she let me go. "You must be Mary Alice Brandon Cullen, right?" I asked, reading her name from a slip of paper. "Yes, but call me Alice, please. Mary is so plain-jane, if you ask me..." I stopped her rambling with a polite smile. "My stuff should already be here, right?" I asked. She nodded her head, in one fast, jerky bob. She opened the door wider, so that I could get in, and I was shocked.

Authors Note:  
Yeah, semi-cliffie there. But, I'm just getting back into the swing of things, so that's why it was so short. The playlist might not always match the chapter, but the song is just being played. I rarely match them up. 


	2. C h a p t e rT w o

Disclaimer: Still Not Stephenie. :

Playlist:  
When Everything Falls Apart; The Veronicas

BPOV:  
The large room was covered in streamers, all shouting things like "Welcome Bella!" and "Welcome to St. Misery!" in vivid colors. A tall blonde man sat on what I guessed to be Alice's bed. He had blue eyes, and next to him was a muscular dark-haired man. He had huge muscles, and a blonde girl, who looked to be the other blonde's twin, was next to him, holding onto him protectively. "This is my boyfriend Jasper," she said, sitting on his lap while she spoke. Then she suddenly jumped up and said "That'll be Edward." as the doorbell rang. I didn't turn around and then felt self-concious when I did. A bronze-haired Adonis with starting emerald green eyes was behind me. Just one look at him made me gulp. He had a gorgeous crooked smile across his face, and that alone made my eyes go wide. He had on a pair of khaki pants on, and a white button down shirt. A few of the top buttons were undone, and it was like heaven. He held a few boxes of hot pizzas. "H-here, let me help you with them." I managed to sqeak out, which earned a loud laugh from the muscular guy, and a loud smack from someone else. I spun on my heel, and he was holding the back of his head as the blonde model-looking girl had a smug smile plastered onto her amazing face. I turned around again, and went to take the top two pizza boxes from Edward. He smiled as a thanks, and asked if I would set them on the counter behind the bar. He followed me there, and as soon as we were in the privacy behind the counter, he introduced himself. "Hello," he said in a musical voice that sent chills through my system. "I'm Edward Masen." he took my hand and kissed it, and I felt my face heat up. As soon as his lips touched my hand, every nerve in my body felt like a live wire. Oh, lord. "I'm Isabella Swan, but please, call me Bella." I said, looking everywhere but his face, because I knew that it wouldn't help my motions in trying to make my scarlet flush disappear. "HEY!" a booming voice shouted, that I imagined belonged to the huge guy seated on the couch. "Lovebirds, get back over here!" Another loud smack was the only other noise I heard as my face flushed again. I hurried over to the group of people. "I didn't get to introduce everyone, I'm sorry." Alice apologized. I just nodded. The blonde over here is Jasper's twin Rosalie Hale." she said. "And this bafoon is my boyfriend and Alice's brother Emmett." Rosalie supplied. Edward came up behind me. "Hello, everyone. I'm Bella Swan." I introduced myself. "So, Edward, where is your girlfriend?" I asked him, turning around. A door slammed, and Edward sighed, pinching the bridge of his nose and closing his eyes. "She's right here." a voice answered. 


	3. C h a p t e rT h r e e

Disclaimer: SNSM This chapter is dedicated to a dear friend of mine who's like, friggen awesome. Wildfirexpassion or Simmer, as many call her.  
Playlist: Little Black Backpack-Stroke Nine BPOV A petite figure came into view. She had a gorgeous face, dark black brown hair, and amazing eyes. They were grey and had flecks of green and gold. She had a graceful step, almost as dainty as Alice. Her short hair was cropped in, but looked amazing with her face shape. She pranced in and kissed Alice on her cheek, doing the same to everyone but Edward and I. "Hello Jane." Edward said stiffly. She smirked at him, and then introduced herself to me.

After our introductions, Alice and Rosalie pulled me into the kitched. "Listen," Alice started, "They aren't really going out. Jane is a lesbian, they are just friends." Rosalie finished for her. I was... relieved, suprisingly. "You guys will turn out to be a great couple," Alice said, then tapped her temple, "'I can see it." and with that, they left me to ponder through my thoughts in the darkness of the kitchen. I heard good-byes being tossed around, and sat in the dark with a slice of pizza from one of the boxes that weren't eaten and were still warm. I had my back to the door, and was so lost in thought that I didn't hear the near silent footsteps, and didn't realize I wasn't alone until a pair of muscular arms wrapped around me from behind me, and I shivered as a velvet voice whispered, "Time to get out of the dark, Isabella. The gang is back with the goods." and I was picked up bridal style before I realized what was happening. "Edward!" I screeched. "Shh! Don't wake the neighbors!" he murmured. Then the others came in, Rosalie, Emmett, Jasper, and my roomate Alice. Each had a bag of something in there hands.

It turns out it was alcohol. Vodka and Hot Damn! had quite a portion of the total to. Hot Damn! is the best stuff I've ever tasted, with it's spicy sweet cinammon goodness. In no time, I was drunk, and Edward was sober. Great. I've never been shy, so when Edward offered to take me back to his dorm, I gladly accepted, which got squeals from the girls and hoots from the guys. That made me turn about fifty shades of red. He picked me up, and carried me across the hall to his dorm. Then I refused him any access to me until he was drunk aswell, so after that, he quickly stripped down and I undressed myself slowly, just to see him squirm. It was hilarious, and when I took off my underwear, his eyes grew wide. I stumbled and slurred, and oh, was he good in bed. We were all over his dorm, the bathroom, the kitchen table, everywhere. Then we got tired and laid down. He was out cold first, and then I moved my foot, and I heard a crinkling, metallic sound. My eyes widened. I dragged it up with my foot, and there it was, an unopened condom wrapper. "Shit!" I shouted, which immedietly woke up Edward. He took one look at what was in my hand, and his eyes widened to the size of sausers. 


	4. C h a p t e rF o u r

Disclaimer:StillNotStephenieMeyerSTSM, okay? Good.

Playlist; Almost Lover-A Fine Frenzy, One of the most tragic lost love songs I've ever heard

BPOV:

Edward's eyes widened, then he grinned and bent down to the foot of the bed, where he pulled up a opened wrapper. I let out a breath I didn't realize I'd been holding in. I looked at the clock. It was 3:30 pm on a Saturday. Oh well, I could live with it. Now I just had to get rid of this pounding headache. "I'm going to go and get a coffee. Want one?" I asked him, sitting up and throwing on my bra and panties, then my Daisy Duke shorts, his T-shirt, and I tied it in the back with my ponytail. "No, but are you going on or off of campus?" he asked me. "Off." I answered, while trwoing my sandals on. "Okay, he replied and handed me money off of his bedside table. I refused, and he insisted. So after a few minutes, I realized I really needed my coffee, so I unhappily accepted. I went across the hall to get my keys, and I heard Edward leave his room. I wasn't feeling up to driving around, so I went down to the coffee place on campus instead. While choosing between Starbucks and Tim Hortons, I peered into a window payne of Starbucks. There, Edward Cullen and this strawberry-blonde girl were passionately making out, while she straddled him. The manager, a stubby old man, with a greying beard came over and quickly hurried them out. The unconnected, and went over to the door, where Edward didn't notice me until the blonde pointed me out with a "Isn't that the new girl Bella Swan?" his head quickly shot up, and we met eyes. He had a pained expression on, which I was sure mirrored my own. Then I turn and ran down to my and Alice's room. She wasn't here, good. I blared "Almost Lover" by A Fine Frenzy and didn't bother to lock the door. I fell onto the bed, sobs rippling through my chest. I knew it wasn't right to feel like this, but I couldn't help it. A few, quick raps on the door were all the warning I got before the door burst open. I didn't bother to look up, because I knew who it was. Alice, Rosalie, and Emmett came bursting through the door. Emmett quickly came over and picked me up. He sat me on his lap and put his arms around me in a conforting big-brother way. Rosalie fretted over me while Alice went around the room, grabbing me a coffee, an ice pack, and a wet rag. "So help me, if that brother of mine did anything to hurt you Bella..." Emmett didn't finish his threat, because as Almost Lover started over, the reason for my pain came through the door.

EPOVFinally, right?:

I couldn't believe what I had done. I had made out with Tanya while Bella was supposed to be getting us coffee, and I was in the coffee shop! I pinched the bridge of my nose. I really felt a connection to Bella. She was a godess in every way, and I had ruined it between us. A few doors away was Bella's room, and Almost Lover was blaring. It didn't help my headache much, but then as "Should've known you'd bring me heartache, almost lovers almost do..." came from her room, my heart crippled. I heard an angel crying, and I heard Emmett threatening me. So then I made a snap decision. I was going to right this, and with that, I walked into Bella's room. I wasn't suspecting to see her like this. Just minutes earlier, she was glowing, but now her beautiful face was tear-stained, and she was coated in a layer of sweat from the fun. Her chocolate brown hair was knotted and her eyes were red and puffy. She was sitting on Emmett's lap, and Rosalie was on her knees, pleading with Bella to stop crying. Before my heart was in pain, but as her eyes met mine, it shattered into a million pieces. Emmett was seeing red. He bonded quickly, and even though I was his brother, it felt to him like I was hurting his baby sister. Rosalie and Alice just glared, and then Rosalie got up, came over, and punched me. It was a nice uppercut, and it hurt. But I don't know which one hurt worse; Rosalie's punch, or the look of agony and hurt in Bella's eyes, and knowing I was the sole reason for that. She went to get up, but Emmett held her down. She murmured a few soothing words to him, and then he reluctently let go. She wobbled a bit, tears brimming her eyes before slipping down, silent sobs blurring her vision. She walked over to me, and said these few words that made me feel like the most hated person in the world, which, at that moment, I probably was. "Edward, leave. I know we weren't a couple, but I felt something I never have felt before. I felt loved and complete, but now, I know you couldn't reflect those feelings. I never want to see you again, so," she gritted her teeth and the fury in her voice made me take a few steps back, " get OUT!" and she slammed the door in my face. Then the sobs started again, louder than before, and they were just inside the door. I stood there in shock for a few minutes before going back to my room. I was still dazed, but then I laid down. And my last thought before I fell asleep was, "Damn! I never got Tanya in bed!"

Author's Note;  
Bet you weren't expecting that, were you? You like him, hate him, sympathize with him, then finally realize he's an arse, and will be this whole entire story.

The song Almost Lover had me crying in the first few seconds. I really recommend you listen to it. It's heartbreaking, and when I heard it I was all, "That'd go great in SM!" so I weaved it in here.

Please remember I do not use betas and I can't update every day, even thought I would like to, seeing I am writing my own book. All original characters, set in Modern Day American. It is a sci-fi romance, and I love it. I am also writing a long essay, that if I win, I get a 20,000 scholarship. In US dollars. So I want to win that, but I am updating every other day almost, so you can't really say anything. Remember, reviews make me write faster!

'Az 


	5. C h a p t e rF i v e

Disclaimer: SNSM

Playlist: Time Is Running Out-Muse

BPOV:

Time passed, like it always does. Always moving forward, never backward, never stopping. I realized my reaction was silly, so I picked myself up, and made a promise: I would never go back to the old Bella. The Bella who's heart was a fragile thing. Time is running out, so only have so long to live.

Alice and Rosalie came into the room. "We're going clubbing!" Alice squealed. I sighed, I knew I couldn't win this fight, and agreed. They gave me a makeover. My brown locks were curled, my lips painted a candy apple red. I didn't need blush, it came naturally. They only put a little eyeliner on, and a grey eyeshadow on. Rosalie dabbed glitter onto my face, and it looked really nice. My outfit was a short denim skirt and a red corset top. Finally, they put me in red stillettos. Then it was time to go.

We drove in Emmett's red Jeep. It was Alice on Jasper's lap, Rosalie in shotgun, Emmett driving, and me on Edward's lap. I had issues with the seating arrangement, and Edward was silent about it. Then we hit a bump, and I was pushed onto Edward. Hard. Then I felt it. His erection pressed to my skirt. I flushed scarlet, and Alice looked over, down at Edward's lap, and then to me. She understood. Then we pulled into Pancho's lol, true Stephenie Meyer fans will get it. and parked. I was the first out, and Alice was right behind me. "Did Eddie boy have a hard time having you on his lap?" she laughed. I put my head down, blush returning.

We entered, and it was one of those really prestigious places where you needed reservations. "Cullen." Alice told the door attendee. She checked her list after checking out the boys, and let us in. The song on was Shake It by Metro Station. Rosalie, Alice, and I squealed and ran off to dance. I was uncordinated in everything but dancing. Then I felt two muscular hands on my hips, as the song changed to Kiwi by Maroon 5. I ground onto the man behind me, getting lost in the music. Then I felt his erection. "Bella, you'll be the death of me." he groaned into my ear. It sent shivers through me. Then I reconized his voice, and spun around. "Edward!" I hissed. He put on an innocent face. I walked off and ordered a Long Island Ice Tea. I paid for it and gulped it down, before hitting the floor again. I went back up, and ordered a few Jagger Bombs. We danced the night away before finally leaving. 


	6. C h a p t e rS i x

Playlist: Leah-Stereo Soundtrack

EPOV:  
I was taking a walk to the baseball diamond, when I saw her. She was exotic looking, with her russet skin, and shoulder lenght brown hair. She was walking away from a vending machine, with a green Monster in her hand. I turned towards her, and jogged up. "Hello." I said, smiling. She smiled, but when her black eyes met mine, it turned into a huge grin, and I knew she was the one.

I found out her name was Leah Clearwater, and she was from a reservation name La Push, near Forks, Washington. I told her my name, and how my parents, Elizabeth and Edward Sr., moved me here from Chicago. She had never been to a big city before, and I promised her I would take her sometime, after casually asking her out on a date. She agreed, and we would be going to La Tua Cantante, an esquisite Italian resturant about twenty minutes north of here on Friday.

BPOV:  
Jasper and Emmett were suposed to meet Edward at the baseball diamond and hour ago, and then they found him talking to a Native American girl. I remembered the awful La Push girls from Washington, particularly Emily and Kim. They never liked me. I was walking to the gymnasium and then I saw a familiar face. Leah Clearwater. "'Leah?" I asked, not believing the sight before me. She spun on her hill. "Isabella Swan?" she asked. I nodded numbly. "What the hell are you doing here?" she asked. "Going to school. I have a lot of friends here." Leah and I were close in Washington. Then, she was bubbling about a wonderful guy she just met. "...He's really sweet, and has amazing eyes. We're going out Friday, and he's very polite. Oh Bella, I think he's the one!" she said. I was happy for her, and then realized I had to leave, and excused myself.

Back in my room, Alice and Edward were arguing. Edward spotted me, and said, "Bella! Tell Alice I can't hang out Friday, because I'm going to take this girl Leah out to dinner!" and I stood there, shocked, before running out of the room.

Author's Note: Quite a twist, eh? I had not originally planned any La Push people in here, but then I realized Leah never gets enough love. Maybe Sam will come in, but it's all human, no wolfehs, sadly. Oi, Seth will be in ferr shurr, he's mine. I will prolly make an apperance toooo, 33 'Az 


	7. C h a p t e rS e v e n

Disclaimer: SNSM

Playlist:The Mixed Tape-Jack's Mannequin

EPOV:

Bella ran out. I stared after her. A sharp, stinging pain across my cheek made me realize that Alice slapped me. "She loved you, you know. Only you could be stupid enough, and only her stubborn enough to not admit that." before leaving.

BPOV:  
"Have you ever been alone in a crowded room, when I'm here with you"-Dark Blue, Jack's Mannequin

I ran out of the room, stumbling and tripping along the way. I scraped my knees and palms, but the pain was only a dull throb that was on the back burner in my mind. I had bigger things to think about.

That's when I realized what I had to do. I headed back to my room, packed my things, left notes for everyone, and left. I was going to the airport. I needed a change.

I bought an airline ticket to Michigan, and I planned to land in Lansing, and get a taxi to Detroit, and getting an apartment. I knew I couldn't use credit card, Alice might find me, but I decided to risk it. Not like she would tell anyone. No one else would really care.

I woke up groggily at my hotel for the next few nights to a pounding on my door. It was impatient and I froze. No... was it?

I opened the door and there in all his glory was Edward. I froze, and he let himself in, shutting and locking the door behind us, and then I threw myself at him, kissing him with all of my passion.

EPOV:

You know you're in love when reality is finally better than your dreams- Dr. Seuss

I laid in bed, my hands behind my head, a stained white button down on and a pair of old Mudds.

It was about nine in the morning, and I was thinking.  
I'm an idiot. I let the one reason for my existance run away from me, because I was stupid enough to ask another girl out. I realized I only felt an immense amount of lust towards Leah, and her and a guy names Sam looked like they really hit it off. I was happy. She deserved a real guy, not a piece of crap guy like me.

I have never had any expirence in love, but my father had once said it was "Like everything holding you down is forgotten, and your heart is put into thst person's powerful grip, but you trust them enough not to break it." But everything he said seemed wrong at this moment. I knew I was in love, but I knew our relationship wasn't over. I was going to find my whoever, wherever she may be.

It only took me a few hours to track Bella down. She was in Michigan. Lansing or Detroit. It wasn't that hard to find her.

Once I did, I knocked on her hotel room door.  
It wasn't long after that I found myself ontop of her, clothing scattered around out intertwined bodies.

AN:  
Haha, did anyone get the All Time Low's Remembering Sunday quote in the third part of this chapter? Lol.

Sorry for not updating recently, been busy. I probably won't get another chapter out until next Friday, give or take a few days. I was very busy lately. Remember, review! I lovee it. :D 


	8. C h a p t e rE i g h t

Disclaimer: SNSM Playlist: Shesgotstyle- Nevershoutnever

BPOV:  
"Didn't anyone tell you you're s'posed to break my heart? I expect you to,  
So why haven't you"  
-Britney Spears

After I untangled myself, a heart-wrenching action, I decided that I would try my best to stay with Edward, but I couldn't trust him. He had hurt me too many times before. It just would take a lot of time to regain that. Time I honestly didn't have.

I realized it was Monday, and again, I was glad it was summer vacation.

Edward stirred on the crappy second-rate bed, and I tensed, bracing myself for the awful lecture sure to come.

I heard his deep breath as he sat up, and the stained white sheets moving as he sat up, and eventually stood up. His bare feet padded, softly at first, until they came to a stop right behind my naked figure, where I stood infront of the bathroom door, with one hand paused on the knob. "Bella," he started, the first word bringing a strange sense of relief, "Do you even know how worried I was? Think about how you would feel if the reason for your existence failed to return to her dorm room after she runs out of the room when she gets the new you're going on a date. Words are incapable of describing it." His breath was cool against my neck, giving me goosebumps and pleasurable shivers. He was holding my wrist now, luring me to the rumpled bed, like predator and prey. Our clothing was scattered around, the nearest being my white lace bra, inches away from Edward's pillow. "You know, Alice told me something." he said, his mouth milimeters away from my ear. All I could do was nod numbly. "She said you love me, and I you. Thought I must agree to the latter." I was thrilled to the word. I flushed scarlet, and choked out "I t-think she is r-r-right." and very softly, he pressed his lips to mine.

AN

The movie was [ah]-mazing. I saw it Friday night with the bestfrnd Meghan. Then today I got my hair cut by said bestie. It looks pretty good.

So what do you guys think of this chapter? It's more of a filler chapter. I can really sense my writing improving, and my English teacher is making us all write a book, and the best one, once edited, gets a chance to be published. She said she would really like to see me win, that I have chances of getting places. :]

-'Az 


End file.
